


The Barmaid

by xPurple_Wolfx21x



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, Minor manga spoilors, One Piece - Freeform, One-Shots, Pre One Piece Timeline, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurple_Wolfx21x/pseuds/xPurple_Wolfx21x
Summary: Edward Newgate had just lft the Rock Pirates after the God of Valley Inccident and started his own pirate crew. Even though it has been several months, he has already gained a name for himself and recived a bounty in less then two months. Him and his crew dock on an island to restock on supplies. As they wait for the log to set, Newgate and some of his crewmates go to a bar where they meet the young, petite owner: (Y/N) (L/N).
Relationships: Young Edward Newgate (Whitebeard)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Barmaid

It’s been several months since Newgate left the Rock Pirates after the God Valley Incident and created his own crew of pirates. Even though he was still a new upcoming pirate, he managed to give himself a reputation around the world, both praised and feared by everyone. 

After spending a couple of months on sea, Newgate decided to stop on a nearby island to gather supplies and food for their ship. While some of his crewmates went to the town, himself and some others went to the island's only bar. As they were approaching the bar door, a body came flying out and landed in front of them.

“If you're gonna pick a fight, do it outside, not in my bar.” A female voice says, dusting off the dust on her hand with her apron. 

Their eyes look over to a young woman standing in front of the bar door, one hand on her hip and the other hanging down as she leaned on one side. A look of irritation on her face as she goes to walk back into the bar when she notices Newgate and his crew. The irritated look on her face disappears and she smiles over to the group of men.

“Were you planning on coming in?” Newgate only nods. “Alright! I’ll set a table for you and your crew then!” She says, hurrying back inside. 

Newgate and his crew walk in, catching the attention of many of the other patrons inside. They didn’t do anything and went back to what they were doing, even the other workers in the bar didn’t seem to bother looking at them. He scans the bar for the young woman and spots her cleaning up one of the larger tables. She looks up and sees them standing awkwardly at the entrance.

“Over here!” She calls out to them.

Newgate looks over to where she was and walks over, taking a seat around the large table. The young woman goes over to behind the bar and picks up a tray with barrels of what they presume to be alcohol. How she managed to care for them all on her own was a mystery to them, but the way that the young woman managed to handle that guy outside early, she can take care of herself.

“These are on the house since you had to witness that.” She says as she sets the barrels of alcohol in front of them.

“There is no need for that.” Newgate argues.

“Too bad! When I say they are one the house, they are in the house. One of the other barmaids will be taking your order, I have other things I need to do.”

“Wait-” But she had already walked away. 

One of the other barmaids walks over, looking back at the young woman. She chuckles a bit before looking back at the group of men and smiles.

“There is no sense in arguing with her. Once she does something, she is not going back on it no matter how much you argue with her. She’s a stubborn girl that one.” The barmaid jokes. “Now, what can I get you men?”

As the barmaid took the crew's order, Newgate couldn’t stop staring at the young woman who was working at the bar, cleaning one of the barrels as she chatted with the customer. He must has been too focused on her since the next thing he knew, the barmaid lightly taps him on the head.

“I know she’s a cute one, but don’t stare at her. She’s still pretty young and that is just creepy.” She jokes, but a scolding tone still in her voice. The crew laughs as He rubs at the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry about that?” He mumbles. She only waves her hand.

“It’s fine. I honestly don’t blame you, she’s a beautiful girl both inside and out. A lot of the people here admire her.” Looking back to look at the young woman. 

“What’s her name?”

“(Y/N) (L/N). She’s the current owner of the bar since her grandfather started growing ill and was forced to be bedridden. Despite being so young, she really knows how to run the bar.” A soft smile on her face.

“She seems to be really open to pirates.” 

“That’s how we’ve been running for years, even when she was a young girl. This place was made where both pirates and marines can enjoy themselves. But there is one rule… there is absolutely no fighting in here. No matter who you are, (Y/N) won’t be afraid to kick you out.”

“I’m guessing that’s what happened to that poor bastard outside.”

“That’s right! He was being too aggressive for her liking and kicked him out.”

“She’s a strong one for someone that looks fragile.” The barmaid chuckles.

“She sure is. (Y/N) doesn’t let the fear of others get to her, she stays strong to make sure that this place stays standing for as long as she can.” Shaking her head, she looks back at them. “I better go and get your order. I’ll be back with your food!”

They watch as the barmaid jogs over behind the counter, passing by (Y/N). She taps on her and motions over to the table where Newgate was at. Confused, she looks over just as He turned his head back to face his crew to avoid being caught. This only confused her more as she turned back to her coworker, only to see that the older woman had already ducked into the kitchen. (Y/N) sighs, shaking her head a bit and going back to serving one of the patreons.

An hour later, they received their food and got their barrels refilled by the barmaid. As his crew talked and laughed among each other, Newgate couldn’t help but glance back at (Y/N) every once in a while and look back when she would look at him. 

He would lie if he said she isn’t pretty, because she was. Not only her looks though, her smile and laughter were like music to his ears. Even though he doesn’t know, he can tell that she was a kind person just by the fact that even though she knew they were a pirate crew, she still let them in. One of his crewmates must have noticed the glances that he would make and elbowed him on the side.

“You should talk to her captain.” One of them said.

“We noticed you casting a glance at her.” Spoke another one.

Not knowing if it was the pressure from his crew mates or the alcohol that was talking, Newgate stands up from his seat and walks over to the counter where she was. (Y/N) was waving a goodbye to one of the customers when she noticed him coming over. She smiles up at him.

“Is there something that I can help you with, Newgate?” She asks.

“You come here often?” 

He had to mental facepalm himself. That is not what he meant… (Y/N) only stares at him with a blank look until bursting out into a small laugh. She was not expecting that, but noticing how awkward he was looking decided to play along with it a little.

“Well, I work here. So I think I’d have to say ‘yes’.” 

It only made him look more like a fool. His crewmates, as well as some of the barmaids and regulars who were nearby couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the poor attempt of flirting with the young owner. Although (Y/N) felt a little guilty laughing at his dismay, it was just too hilarious. She had her fair share of getting hit on before, this interaction felt innocent so she let him off the hook. 

“I’m sorry! It was just… I wasn’t expecting something like that from you!” She says in between laughter. Newgate blushed. 

“How about you and your crew come over later tonight for dinner? I can close the bar early today. I’m sure that you will be here for a while for your log post to set, right?”

He was going to decline her offer, but she cut him off.

“I want to. So don’t worry about anything, just think of it as a friendly hospitality.” She smiles. Unable to decline her offer now, Newgate smiles back.

“Alright then.”

Meztlie watches (Y/N) and Whitebeard conversation from the kitchen door, a smile on the woman's face. 

“You have grown up so much Milady.” She smiles, going back to doing work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the actual timeline of the One Piece universe when Whitebeard had just left the Rock Pirates. Slight spoilers from the manga if you only watch the anime.


End file.
